Little Devil Crossed
by XTwirlingSpiralsX
Summary: Imagination is powerful. It can create new worlds, abiding by new laws and systems. Young Ruby Rose is about to learn just how real imagination can be as she finds a door in the side of a cliff. It appears to lead to an abandoned workshop of some kind. She can't help but wonder why it feels so familiar to her.


**Hello, how are you today?**

 **I'm going to start with I do not hate Ruby (They are my favorite character, in fact), but they seemed to fit the story best. I have plans for another character to experience something like this yet this is what would lead that to happening. I also don't hate Alice Angel, but I needed someone for that role in the story so this would happen.**

 **I'm going to finish by saying this is my first story, so do try not to be so harsh if you see something off.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the world of Remnant or Bendy and the Ink Machine. They belong to their respective companies (Rooster Teeth and The Meatly).**

* * *

Imagination is powerful. It can create entirely different realms, following new rules and systems. People have used this power unaware of the true power it holds. While they believe whatever they think will have no consequences with their future and nobody would be hurt. They don't have any idea how real these realms are. They never learned how stuff is for the people they make when they think. Until one day, the thoughts of a certain girl on a planet known as Remnant soon caught up with her.

7-year old Ruby Rose has always been very imaginative. Always so caught up in these ideas and how they worked. Upon watching cartoons on a Saturday evening, she was inspired to make a world like all the ones she saw on TV. Like Micky Mouse or The Amazing Spider Man on The Disney Channel. And Thus, she let her mind run wild. She thought up the first character she thought would be interesting.

She decided the main character would be a boy. The character she made was only two colors, black and white. He wore a white bow-tie and shiny black shoes. He had Micky Mouse like gloves. The shape of his head resembled horns. All of his body, except his face, was pitch black. His face wore a cheerful expression that sports a toothy grin and pie eyes. She made his personality strong and kind, yet justifiably cheerful and mischievous. His name would be Bendy.

Deciding there would be three characters, she went to work on the next one. The next character was a girl. She gave her shoulder-length black hair, pie eyes, thin eyebrows, and black lipstick. She is wearing what looks like a black dress, and also a white bow-tie that is identical to Bendy's. She also wears white gloves under her black sleeves, although her gloves have some sort of hole in their palm. She has a small mole under her right eye. Her personality was kind and understanding, always worrying about others. Her name would be Alice Angel.

She made a choice that all the characters would be made entirely out of ink. And finally, she came to the last character. Before coming up with what he looks like, she decided he would be a big brother character two the other two. He has wolf-like features and wore white overalls with two patches from the knees. He also wears black shoes and a pair of white gloves. He is cheerful-looking, sporting rosy cheeks, a total of six freckle-dots on the muzzle, and long ears that stand straight up. His gloves appear to have no dart stripes or buttons on them, unlike Bendy. His mouth also appears to have at least four pointed fangs. His personality was eccentric and loving. He was fiercely loyal to his friends and would do anything for them. His name would be Boris.

She had her main cast, now all she needed was the area they were in and the story.

She decided that they would all be in a type of workshop. An artist studio and they would all be characters in a play. She decided to arm the characters. She gave Bendy a cane that had a sword in it. The cane also had the special ability to shoot ink. Alice would have dual fans that doubled as blades and ranged weapons. Boris wouldn't have a weapon but would have increased strength and speed.

She made several different stories with them, ranging from them going on a boat trip to fighting off evil do-ers that threatened the work shop. She sometimes whispered to her self and asked what they would do in situations she went through in real life. Her sister and father questioned her on who they were and brushed them off as imaginary friends. When she became twelve she realized they never really lost a battle and decided that they would lose a battle. As she walked one day to her school known as Signal, she passed by some people who were talking about their friend.

"I can't believe that it happened to her, she was such a good person." Said one of the adults to the other. The other adult, a girl, nodded sadly,

"It truly is the worse thing that could happen to a girl."

Ruby, hearing what was said, decided that whatever they were talking about would be a perfect loss for the characters. She decided that some of the people that worked at the workshop would turn against them and do whatever they were talking about to Alice and Bendy would learn what was happening after walking in after it already happened.

Continuing her walk to School she saw a poster about Atlas, one of the four great kingdoms. It showed how they were making robots and stated that they were the future. She grinned, that's where Boris would be! Some of the other workers would have captured Boris. They would implant wires into him and make him robotic. Bendy will come and save him after they are half-way done. With a big smile, she went at a quicker pace to school, Happy with these new ideas.

And then, she forgot all about these characters. School became first priority and she forgot all about her favorite characters. That was the worse mistake of her life. At that moment, she, without knowing it, had crossed the one who would soon call himself the little devil.

-LineBreak-

'Gotta find Yang, gotta find Yang' 15-year old Ruby Rose thought as she was running through a forest. She was currently taking her initiation test for her new school, Beacon. She was allowed to join two years early. As of right now, she is trying to find her sister, Yang, because the school's initiation test was launching them into a forest filled with creatures of Grimm, beings without a soul, and they are required to find a partner and find relics at a temple.

As she was running through the forest, she decided to activate her semblance. A semblance is a ability unique to their soul. Her semblance is speed. She was zooming through the forest when a sudden wall appeared in front of her. She immediately dug the heels of her shoe into the floor, trying to slow down as much as possible. She managed to stop right in front of the wall.

She sighed in relief before looking up at the wall of the cliff.

"Why is there a door here?" She asked herself as she looked at the wall. Just before she turned back to go find a partner, she froze. Turning back to the door, she stared. She felt something calling her. A sense of...familiarity. She walked and opened the door, not noticing the bright light the shined as she did or the way the door closed behind her as she walked down the hallway.

The hallway looked old and decrepit. It was mainly made with old rickety boards that squeaked and shuttered as she walked on them. A strange black substance leaked from the walls. Pipes were lining the roof, seeming to be transporting the black substance. Her surroundings gave her a eerie sense of nostalgia.

She walked forward to a table and saw a letter. She picked it up and opened it to see it's contents, trying to see what this place was. Trying to see why it was so familiar.

The letter read, _'Dear Ruby, it seems like a lifetime since we worked on cartoons together. Time just seems to fly by, doesn't it? If you're ever able to come back, I...need to talk to you about something. Please respond soon. Sincerely, Henry.'_

She dropped the letter, clutching her head. She was being overwhelmed by the sensations this place gave her. The nostalgia, the fear, the feeling that she been here before. She heard a creak and turned to her right. The door was slowly being opened. The hand on the door was wearing a glove.

The door opened revealing a boy that looked around he age. He wore mostly black colored clothes. He wore a pure black hoodie and a pair of black pants. His irises were black as well. He was pale-skinned, as if he had never went out into the sun. He held a cane in his other hand. He stared at her, as if in slight shock, before schooling his features to a neutral face.

"W-Who are you." Ruby said with a slight stutter, trying to get her bearings back. His eye gave a slight twitch as he stared at her.

"You seriously don't recognize me?" He questioned her. She was confused, has she met him before?

He frowned, "Oh, come on. You don't recognize..." He trailed off as the black substance came towards him. The substance covered him entirely before it slowly fell off revealing a different person. Her eyes widened as she who it was, as memories came flooding back to her.

She remembered her creations, the world she had made. The stories she created and the people she made. The smiles and the joy people held. She remembered it all upon seeing him. He was her main character. The one she called Bendy.

"...your old pal?" He finished. She went to walk up to greet him, but the second she got withing arms distance he swung his cane at her, letting the sword pop out of the end. Her eyes widened as she jumped back. He was...attacking her?

"You little shit!" The venom in his voice was palpable. His eyes gleamed with hate as he swapped back to his human form.

"Do you have any idea what you did back then? Do you understand the pain you have caused?" He glared. She was confused and scared, but then remembered the thoughts that she left off on. The last thing she caused in this world before abandoning it.

"...Did you see that letter on the table? Henry left it especially for you before heading back to his living quarters. Poor, naive Henry. He still thinks of you as that kind person you have always portrayed yourself to be." Said Bendy as he stared at her. "He never wanted to believe what happened when we told him. He wrote that note and placed it right there. Why there? Well, all of your new creations appeared here. He always hoped that whenever you came to bring someone new here, you would see that letter and try to find him."

"I-I'm s-so-" Ruby tried to apologize as Bendy cut her off, not believing that she should have a right to defend herself after what she had done.

"Shut up! I am the one talking here!" He shouted at her, causing her to shrink back silently in fear. What had she done to make him act like this. After a tense silence, Bendy began speaking once more.

"You're probably wondering why I took on a human form. I'll say this, while you ignorant trash bags don't appear to have much common sense, your bodies are rather... versatile." He explained to her, making her flinch at his description. She was all any of her creations knew as humans, and her last thought was them failing before she turned her back on them. She was why they held them in so low regard.

"I'm going to finish with this. I'm unsure if you will even remember it with how long ago it was. My final trope that I had never actually used in a fight as I only use it in extreme circumstances." Bendy said before looking down at the floor.

All of a sudden, he was in front of her, swinging his sword/cane. Her as widened as she jumped out of the way. he suddenly smiled and begun to sing,

 _ **Henry sent you a letter to come back home and play, but to your dismay, this isn't your day as the happy fun time has begun to fade. Watch as we reanimate, our corpses you abandoned. We're mishandled, dismantled, but we won't be skipped and swayed.**_

Ruby's eyes widened as she realized what she was doing. It took her a second to remember, but she realized this was his ending theme. At the time she never came up with a song for all the characters, but she had the characters make something instead. Alice used hers to comfort and nurture and Boris used his for motivation and cheerfulness, but Bendy never used his in any of the stories she had made up.

He continued to swing at her while singing his song of betrayal.

 _ **Trapped within these walls you left our souls to drip away. The ink decays, the walls at bay but the reckoning as come today, you say. Boris has no guts because you replaced it with mechanical strain. We've been tortured, but we move forward. This disorder kills your day!**_

He reminded Ruby of what she did to Boris. How when looking at the poster of Atlas and how she applied that to him. As everything was coming back to her, she felt as if she deserves this. She felt as if she was responsible for what had happened.

And she, for every sense of the word, WAS responsible for what had happened to them.

 _ **I am alive! Immortalized! Your the creator, you traitor! I know, there's no vaccine, to cure your dirty needs. For now, we must, build up our machine. You die tonight!**_

 _ **Build up our machine. You die tonight!**_

 ** _Build up our machine. You die tonight!_**

Tears streamed down her face as he yelled at her. She truly was a monster, wasn't she?

Bendy, using his power of controlling ink, burst the pipes that lined the ceiling causing ink to flow into the room. He cause it to smash into the ground below her, making her fall into a different room.

*ADD LINE HERE*()()()()()()

Once she hit the floor, she got up woozily, trying to tell what her surroundings were. She was currently standing in the middle of a pentagram with two coffins behind her. Ink marinaded the walls slowly dripping from the hole in the ceiling.

The ink shot up and grabbed her, slamming her into the wall. The ink that was on the walls crept towards the middle of the room, where it came together to form Bendy. Bendy walked up to her and put a hand on her cheek.

"I don't even want to know why you came here. Based of past experience, your probably here to finish off what you started. Turn Boris into what you were planning to make him or simply kill me. I just want you to die." Bendy stared hatefully into her eyes. She stared at Bendy with tears streaming down her face. She was afraid to speak. Afraid he might snap and kill her right then and there.

"That face... That looks exactly like Alice's. On the night were you had her raped by the workers here." Her eyes widened as she now knew what those girls were talking about on her trek to school. "Such fear and hurt in her eyes. She was betrayed by those she would have gladly given her life for. Once upon a time, she might have even died for you. Hell, once upon a time, I would have done the same, traitor. Now though, I know the truth about you"

Bendy gave a slight pause before continuing, "You are nothing but a betrayer. You made a horrible mistake back then..." He trailed off. There was a sudden flash and all she felt was numb. Once her vision returned, she saw that Bendy had just stabbed her through the heart.

 _ **"You crossed the little devil, bitch. Never cross the little devil"**_

* * *

 **What did you think? Love it? Hate it? Please tell me in a review!**

 **I honestly think I rushed it a little but a second opinion is appreciated.**

 **Again, I do not hate Ruby or Alice, but they were the characters I felt would fit the role best.**

 **That's all I really have to say, so thank you for reading this short tale!**


End file.
